


Crash

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, Gen, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker Friendship, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has ADHD, Mentioned Tape Recorders (The Magnus Archives), Neurodivergent Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Magnus Archives Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "And I'm Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of The Magnus Institute London."Jon's voice was barely audible from behind the thick door and the length of the hallway, but the snotty, exaggerated tone to his accent, and the self depreciating twist to the words were still clear as day. And combined with the massive crash, had Tim up and moving before the second syllable.--Inspired by that clip on Tumblr from one of Jonny Sims' streams saying that exact quote (and virtually throwing a tape recorder) !! With frustrated ADHD Jon and Tim being the best assistant !!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Crash

Tim jerked his head up from the statement he had been studying at an abrupt crash. The violent, shattering sound echoing its way down the hallway and reverberating in the near empty bullpen. 

"And I'm Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of The Magnus Institute London." 

Jon's voice was barely audible from behind the thick door and the length of the hallway, but the snotty, exaggerated tone to his accent and the self depreciating twist to the words were still clear as day. And combined with the massive crash, had Tim up and moving before the second syllable.

"Jon?" He called, near sprinting to the door and knocking on the wood. "You all good in there?" 

There was another crash, and then Jon's voice, strung tight as a bow. 

"Fine. I'm fine, Tim." 

"You sure about that, boss?" Tim asked, pressing his shoulder near flat against the wood to catch the sounds of any more things breaking, or any other signs of an impending meltdown. "Cause it sounds like you're having a bit of a rough one in there." 

"I'm fine, Tim." 

"Mind letting me in for a second so I can see that for myself?" 

There was a brief moment of silence that had Tim's stomach clenching, and then a long, heavy exhale. 

"Come in." Jon muttered, just loud enough to be heard through the door. 

Tim wasted no time in twisting the knob and shoving the door open. 

Right into a disaster. Well, not a real disaster, he'd seen the destruction created by some of Jon's larger breakdowns and this couldn't hold a candle to those. But, there was still a very large, very clearly frustrated pile of shattered metal where he'd slammed a tape recorder against the wall. Or thrown it, from the angle of the fragments and the utter decimation of the glass.

"I'm fine, Tim." Jon repeated from where he was standing behind the desk, his hair in complete disarray and an almost manic sheen to his eyes. "It– it simply wouldn't. It refused to record." 

Tim nodded slowly, neutrally. "Yeah, I kinda gathered that one, boss."

Jon bobbed his own head jerkily in response, sending a wayward curl springing out of his bun, and deepening the dark creases carved under his eyes.

"Was there something special about it?" Tim asked carefully. "Spiders, kids, you know, the nasty stuff?" 

Any of the kinds of horrors that even Jon, with his airtight skepticism and prickly barriers, couldn't immediately shove off.

Jon stiffened abruptly and his mouth twitched. "No. I was simply– frustrated."

The words would have been more believable if they hadn't been tenser than a whip crack, and accompanied by that telltale tightening of his jaw that always happened when he was two seconds from exploding. 

Tim nodded placatingly, forgoing any further questions for the minute. Definitely not willing to push that particular switch until Jon wasn't in proximity to any more potentially breakable objects. 

"How about a break then?" He suggested instead. "It might help you chill a bit, you know refocus and all that." 

Jon's teeth ground together even tighter, and Tim reflexively paused as Jon dragged in another grating inhale and forced it back out. 

He waited the handful of seconds it took for Jon to fully expel the breath before continuing 

"Being here–" He said, gesturing carefully to the dingy, caged in walls of the office and the shattered tape recorder remnants. "Isn't gonna help you feel better right now, Jon. You gotta get some space, or at least give it a few minutes. I promise it won't be nearly as overwhelming once you're not standing in the middle of it all." 

Jon's eyes flashed sharply at the idea of stepping away before slowly fading. The angry haze finally falling into a heavy sort of exhaustion that drained the thick tension from his frame and his voice. 

"Yes, well, fine." He sighed. "I could use just– just a moment." 

"That's it, boss." Tim nodded, letting just the tiniest hint of a grin show across his face. "A break won't kill you, you know." 

"I suppose it wouldn't." Jon let out another long breath. "It might stop me from destroying any more tapes as well." 

"That's the spirit. You go have a cup of tea, and I'll clean this up, okay?" 

Tim eyed the mess of the tape recorder, already mentally cataloging proper disposal and how not to leave remnants in the ancient carpeting. Although they'd probably only improve the ugly design. Too bad they were a safety hazard. 

"I really should–" The frown came back up on Jon's face as he started up a token protest. 

"Nope, not happening." Tim interrupted him almost immediately, definitely not about to let that spiral happen after all of the near misses he'd already dodged in this conversation. "I've got this, Jon. Just go have a cuppa, and let me help you. We are your assistants for a reason, you know." 

Jon's jaw worked around a few inaudible syllables before he finally acquissed, nodding stiffly. "Thank you, Tim." 

Tim allowed the grin to show across his face for real. "Course boss, that's what I'm here for."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda threw this together ,,, and then lost it in my drafts for a while ,,, but I still wanted to post it as a bit of a drabble !!! <3 
> 
> My Tumblr is @ Kaiserkorresponds if you'd like to see more of me !!


End file.
